


Two of a Kind, Working on a   Full House

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Kurt and Blaine got married in that barn. Now they are ready to take the next step and start a family. This is the story of their journey to finding a child and becoming a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddysHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/gifts).



> Here is my prompt (I might have taken a few liberties, but I hope it’s close enough to what you wanted!!
> 
> (Can be AU or Canon) Blaine and Kurt are ready to have a baby! They start to read through profiles they've been given, and Blaine falls in love with an adorable toddler. Kurt isn't convinced, wanting more of a baby, and picks out his perfect match. Would love it if they both got what they wanted, but surprise me. :)
> 
> Also...  
> So I know nothing about adoption or how it works. I’m sure the timelines are wrong because I know it can take a long time I also don’t know if they let the prospective parents look through files, but in this world, that’s how it works. 
> 
> Remember, this is fan FICTION, and I basically just made everything up. I have no knowledge how this works and I know this situation probably isn’t even possible, but it’s a story! Thanks for reading!!

Two of a kind, working on a full house

Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine had been sitting at the table in their New York City apartment for the last hour looking through files of available foster children.

“Oh my God, Kurt! I found him.” Blaine said excitedly. “He’s beautiful.”

Kurt looked up from his stack of profiles and smiled at his husband of 5 years. They’d come a long way since they were married in that barn. He still has nightmares about that time, to be honest, but he and Blaine made it through and have been strong ever since.

They had been talking about kids in the abstract for a while now and 6 months ago they both decided it was time. They contemplated using a surrogate, but the only one they would trust, Rachel, had gotten pregnant unexpectedly. So instead of waiting, they applied for adoption.

The time varies, adoption to adoption, and they were given a stack of files to look through with possible children available. Most couples wanted babies, so the wait for them was longer, and Kurt was willing to wait, because he really wanted the experience of raising them from infancy. Blaine wanted that too, but was also open to adopting a toddler that could already walk and talk.

“Kurt, he’s absolutely perfect. He’s four years old and look, he looks like a mini you and it’s just so adorable.” Kurt loves how Blaine just runs on and on when he gets excited about something.

Blaine looked down again, scanning through the file a little bit more and gasps.

“Kurt,” he says with wonder in his voice. “Kurt, his name is Aiden Prescott! He even sounds like our child!”

Kurt looks over the table at his husband who is smiling so hard his eyes are crinkling around the edges and he’s got a sense of wonder shining in his eyes, and Kurt knows right then and there that he is done for. He has never been able to say no to that look.

Kurt reaches over and places his hand over Blaine’s to get his attention. Blaine looks up at Kurt and are surprised to see that his eyes are a little watery.

“I’ll call Mrs Stevens at the Children’s agency in the morning and make an appointment to meet with her this week,” Kurt says. He knows he’s made the right choice when Blaine does the little laugh, cry thing that Kurt loves so much.

“Really?” Blaine says his voice questioning but hopeful.

“Sweetheart, I know I said I wanted a baby, and I do, but you seem pretty set on meeting this boy and if he is having that effect on you just by looking at his file, I can’t imagine what he’s going to be like in real life.”

Blaine launched himself over the table and into his husband’s lap hugging him for all he’s worth.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Three days later, Blaine is talking a mile a minute while waiting for the Uber to pick them up and take them to the agency. Kurt was happy Blaine was excited, and he was too, but there was still a part of him that was sad they weren’t going to see a baby.

The Uber ride took twenty minutes, and the closer they got, the quieter Blaine got. Kurt reached over and grabbed his husbands hand.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked quietly. Blaine looked at him with a worried expression.

“What if he doesn’t like us?” Blaine whispered, and it broke Kurt’s heart to hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Then he’s not supposed to be ours.” Kurt replied, and Blaine nodded slightly, his shoulder dropping. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll find the one who’s right for us.”

Blaine lifted his eyes to look up at Kurt. He had expected Kurt to give a generic response to appease him, but his actual response went straight to Blaine’s heart. They weren’t just looking for the right couch for their living room, for heaven’s sake, they were trying to find a child, their child.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt gently. “You’re right.” He whispered. “We’ll know when it’s right.” He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder and left it there for the rest of the ride, Kurt’s scent calming him.

When they arrived at the agency, they were taken to a private meeting room where they would be able to meet Aiden without too much distraction. One of the counselors were required to be in the room at all times. When they met with older kids, the counselor would sit back and let the prospective parents ask questions and get to know the child. But in the case of a younger child, like Aiden, they stayed close, to keep the child comfortable.

Kurt’s and Blaine had been briefed on the procedures, so they were completely surprised when Aiden walked into the room by himself, with Aimee, his counselor following behind. He stopped in front of a still nervous Blaine and smiled, lifting his hand up in a small wave.

“Hi! I’m Aiden.” He said, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake. Kurt’s eyes widened and Blaine blinked fast, trying to stop the tears.

“H-hi Aiden.” He replied in a somewhat shaky voice and took the little hand in his. “I’m Blaine and this is Kurt.” He pointed to his left with his thumb. “We are so happy to meet you.”

After Blaine released Aiden’s hand, he reached over to shake Kurt’s, who had joined his husband in the fast blinking category.

“Hi Aiden. Would you like to sit with us?” Kurt asked the little boy who really did look like him as a child.

“Sure.” Aiden replied, following Kurt and Blaine and sat down between them. It was quiet for a minute while they figured out what to say but Aiden beat them to it. “I like your bow tie.” He looked at Blaine who’s eyebrows shot up and he unconsciously reached up to touch it.

“Thank you.” Blaine breathed.

“I useta have one that I wore on ‘pecial occasions, but I like yours better!”

If it were possible, Blaine would have just melted into a puddle of goo right then and there. He looked up and caught his husband’s eye across the little boys head. Kurt was smiling the soft smile he gives when he’s secretly pleased with something.

“So Aiden,” Kurt said, “what do you like to do for fun?”

“Lots of stuff. I color a lot with some of the girls and we like to sing and dance and be silly. That’s what Miss Aimee says.” The woman in question looked up from her notes and nodded.

“They certainly have a lot of energy!” She said, but the men could hear the fondness in her voice.

“I like to play foo’ball too.” Aiden added. “But we aren’t allowed to tackle like they do on TV. Miss Aimee and Miss Shelby say it’s too dangerous.”

As Kurt sat there beside this adorable little boy, who honestly did resemble him as a child, he was conflicted. He had to admit, the more Aiden talked, the more Kurt’s heart beat a little faster. But he was still a little sad at missing out on all the bonding experiences they would have if they adopted an infant. But then he looks over at his husband and knows he’d give up on his hopes, at least this time around.

The three of them sit for over an hour, talking and laughing, and even singing a little. All the while, both Kurt and Blaine have fallen head over heels for this boy. They all seem to have lost track of time, because even Miss Aimee is startled when there is a knock at the door.

Through the glass, they see Mrs Stevens, an older woman with graying hair and a kind face, smiling at them. She opens the door and Aimee immediately starts apologizing. Mrs Stevens, Anita, as she’d told Kurt and Blaine to call her, raised her hand, half covered by her oversized cardigan, to wave her off.

“It seems like things are going well in here.” She said, looking back and for the between Aiden and the two men sitting with him.

She pulled up a chair from beside the wall and placed it in front of the couch the three were sitting.

“Aiden, what do you think about Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel?” A look of confusion crossed the little boy’sface, and she laughed. “I’m sorry, I meant to say, how would you feel about seeing Kurt and Blaine again?”

Aiden looked back and forth between the two men on either side of him and his smile faded.

“I’m sorry,” he said, glancing at Blaine with a sad look. “They are cool and all, but I’m don’t wanna to be ‘dopted.” In that moment, Kurt could feel Blaine deflate, and he reached over the back of the couch and squeezed his husbands shoulder.

“Sweetheart, you know you can’t stay here forever. Being adopted is what everyone wants. And I know that Kurt and Blaine here seemed to be interested in having you stay with them.” She looked at the two men for clarification, and they both nodded.

Aiden looked at Blaine then at Kurt and said, “I do like you guys. You are super fun and cool, but I don’t want to be ‘dopted without my sister. “

Kurt felt as though he’d been slapped in the face! How could he not know Aiden had a sister? It wasn’t in his file. He started getting angry, wondering if there were other things the agency had lied about. Before he could explode and demand to know the truth, Anita stood up and asked Miss Aimee to take Aiden back to his room.

As soon as Aiden left the room, Kurt slid closer to his husband and told his hand. He could feel him shaking, but he didn’t know if it was from anger too, or sadness. They waited until the door was closed, but before Kurt could open his mouth, Anita was speaking.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Kurt gave her his bitch face. “Please give me a chance to explain. It’s quite the complicated situation.” She sighed. “Aiden is an incredibly sweet boy, and he doesn’t belong here. I guess none of them really do, but his situation is different than anything I’ve dealt with in my 40 years here.”

“You see, two months ago Aiden was living a normal life, with a mom and dad who loved him, when tragedy struck. They were on their way home from the shopping mall when their car was hit head on by a drunk driver. The accident killed Aiden’s dad instantly and his mom who was 6 months pregnant at the time, flatlined later at the hospital. She is officially brain-dead, but the baby survived, and now they are keeping the mom alive on life-support so they can deliver when she reaches full term.”

Blaine is in shock as he listens to the story of how Aiden lost his whole family, and his heart aches for the little boy.

“Does he not have any family?” Kurt asks, his voice raspy from him trying to keeping himself from crying.

“That’s what makes this story even more heart wrenching. Both of his parents were an only child and the only other living relative is Aiden’s grandmother on his mom‘s side, who is in a nursing home and has Alzheimer’s.”

Kurt and Blaine sat in stunned silence, trying to wrap their heads around the sadness the little boy they’d both become fond of must be feeling. To have his whole family taken from him in a split second, and to know his sister isn’t with him and not know why.

“He’s such a special child. He asks one of us every night when his sister can come be with him.” She said softly. “We just tell him his sister is in the hospital and won’t be able to see him for a while.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the tears from falling and he heard his husband sniffling beside him and knew they both were hurting for this little boy.

“We understand that adoption isn’t in the cards at the moment, but do you think it would be all right if we still came to visit Aiden?” Kurt asked. He felt Blaine stiffen beside him and hoped he’d not said the wrong thing, but once he turned to look at him he was overcome by the sense of wonder the Blaine held in his eyes.

Anita smiled at the young couple in front of her. She could tell they’d had a connection with Aiden, and was hoping that he might be open to seeing them again, as well.

“I think that’s a lovely idea. I’ll have a talk with Aiden tonight and let him know that you two would like to see him again, no strings attached.” She stood up and shook hands with both of them and walked them to the door.  
“I’ll be in touch tomorrow.” She said, waving goodbye.

Kurt and Blaine were silent on the way home. They’d opted for another Uber, knowing they needed time to process everything that they’d learned.

When they arrived at their apartment, Kurt immediately took Blaine in his arms, knowing his husband needed his strength. Blaine buried his head in Kurt’s neck and held on as tight as he could. Kurt’s could feel the wetness on his neck from Blaine tears, and he slid one hand up into Blaine’s hair, rubbing the back of his head.

Once Blaine had stopped using so much hair gel, he quickly realized that he loved it when Kurt rubbed the back of his head, especially when he was stressed or upset.

Kurt slowly walked them over to the couch, letting go just enough for them to sit down without hurting themselves, and they both latched onto each other again. It felt like hours, although it was probably just minutes, before Blaine felt like he could speak.

“He’s supposed to be ours, Kurt. I just feel it.” With that, Kurt let out a wet sob, because deep down, he felt it too.

“I know baby, I know.” Was all he could say in response. They just sat and held each other, crying over the child they’d had such a connection with.

“Maybe we should call Anita and tell her we changed our minds about seeing him again.” Kurt said after a few moments.

Blaine sat back abruptly and gasped. “What? No, Kurt! No!” Fresh tears began to trickle down his face. “Why would you say that?”

Kurt reached out and wiped his husband’s tears. “I’m sorry, I just thought you might not want to see him again, because the more attached we get, the harder it will be to say goodbye.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Blaine whispered, his voice raspy from crying.

“I don’t either.” Kurt said softly.

After a few more moments, the two men made their way down the hall, their bedtime routine silent, before sliding between the sheets and back into the comfort of each other’s arms.  
They whispered I love you’s and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up multiple times having to soothe his whimpering husband back to sleep. He himself had been having dreams about Aiden, but also about a little, chubby girl in a pink dress with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

As the sun rose, Kurt quietly slipped out of bed and crept into the living room. He sat at the table and opened his laptop, pulling up his email. Even with his stomach in knots, he fired off an email that might very well upset his husband, but he felt it in his bones that it had to be done.

By the time the coffee had started to brew, Blaine came shuffling into the kitchen. He reached for a mug and for Kurt, who happen to be standing by the counter.

“Morning.” He said, his voice gruff from sleep and crying.

“Morning sweetheart.” Blaine hooked his arm around Kurt from the back and leaned his head against the back of Kurt’s neck. “You can’t drink your coffee like that.” Kurt said with a small chuckle.

“Don’t want to be away from you.” Came the muffled reply. “Sad.” When Blaine was upset for any reason, he got very clingy. Kurt knew it stemmed from that awful time five years ago, when they were broken up, and that always feels like a knife to his chest.

“I know, honey, so am I. But we’ll get through this.” Kurt rubbed Blaine’s arm that rested on his stomach.

“I know, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Kurt put down his cup of coffee and turned himself around in Blaine’s arms, and just held on tight.

“Honey, why don’t you stay here today and just have a quiet day? Do some writing, play some music, eat some ice cream. Just chill.” Kurt suggested, pulling back and looking into his husband‘s somber eyes.

“Will you stay with me?” The whine in Blaine’s voice almost crumbled Kurt’s resolve.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I promised Rachel I would help her out today. And you know how strict she is with her schedule.” He saw Blaine’s face fall and his heart broke. “But I will be as quick as possible and will even pick up some red velvet cupcakes from that place you like so much.”

“Sprinkles?”

“Who names their bakery Sprinkles? I mean really.” Kurt’s sassy attitude about the name of Blaine’s favorite bakery always made him smile, and today was no exception. “How about I pick up Thai too? Then we can have a picnic on the floor and watch Netflix.”

“Why Kurt, are you suggesting we ‘Netflix and chill?” Blaine said with an exaggerated gasp.

“Whatever it takes to keep that smile on my man’s face.” He said with a wink. It felt good to be joking around again, after the heaviness of last night and first thing this morning. Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

“Thank you.” Blaine murmured against his husbands lips.

Kurt showered and finished his morning routine quicker than usual, the guilt of lying to his husband causing a knot in his stomach. Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching Kurt’s every move. He knew Kurt better than anyone and he could tell something was bothering him. But he also knew not to push and let Kurt come to him at his own pace or they’d end up in an argument.

Kurt eased Blaine’s fears a little when he kissed him on his way out, running his hands through Blaine’s hair, promising him he’d be home soon.

Kurt’s anxiety increased though as he took the subway back uptown to the children’s agency it felt like they had just left. His knee bounced up and down as the train made stop after stop. The extra time it took taking the train gave him time to rationalize not telling Blaine. He just couldn’t hurt his beautiful husband again, and if his idea wasn’t even possible, he didn’t want Blaine to get his hopes up only to have them dashed again. He only hoped Blaine would forgive him for keeping him out of the loop.

The agency seemed familiar, even though Kurt had only been there once and the secretary smiled at him like she’d known him forever, putting him more at ease.

“Kurt, it’s good to see you again.” Anita said, coming in from the back hallway. Kurt’s stood, shook her hand and followed her to her office. Her desk was cluttered with files and papers but Kurt couldn’t help but noticed pictures lining the bulletin board behind her.

“Those are all my successfully places kids with their new families.” The pride in her voice was evident.

“That’s amazing.”

“It helps to have the reminders, especially on days like yesterday. I know you and Blaine were so disappointed.”

“We were.” He sighed. “That’s actually why I wanted to meet with you today.”

“Yes, I read your email and made some calls.” Kurt’s eyebrows raised and his heart started beating faster in anticipation of her answers. “Should we wait for Blaine? She glanced over his shoulder and looked toward the door.

“Um, no. I didn’t tell him about this. He was just so heartbroken, that I wanted to see if this was even a possibility before I mentioned anything to him.”

“You understand that we won’t be able to proceed with anything unless you both content and complete the required paperwork.” She reminded him gently.

“I understand.” He said, easing her mind. “I just didn’t want to make anything worse unless absolute necessary.”

“You are going to make great parents.” She smiled at him before continuing. “I spoke to the state office and because this is such an incredibly unusual circumstance, they would need time to discuss the ramifications, legal or otherwise.”

“Of course, but how long will we have to wait? And will we have to go through the process all over again? Because that took months, and we don’t have that much time.” His voice was getting higher and higher with each question.

“No, you would not have to go through the adoption process again, nor would there be that long of a waiting period. I made sure they were aware of the time constraints and was assured I’d hear from them by the end of the week.”

Kurt’s felt his chest tighten. How was he going to be able to keep this from Blaine for the rest of the week?

“May I have a glass of water, please?” He asked and she came around from behind her desk, pointing toward a small break room across the hall from her office that had a water cooler. He got up and excused himself before walking across the hall. He stood next to the water cooler, sipping the cool drink, and tried to calm himself.

As he approached her office on his way back, he heard her on the phone, so he stopped to give her privacy. It was only when he heard her say his name that he realized the call was about him and the situation. He stood frozen, just outside the open door, scared to even breathe loudly, although he was sure she could hear his heartbeat from inside.

“Yes sir, I understand. Yes, it is an incredibly unique situation.” Kurt felt bad for listening, but couldn’t get his body to move. He also wished he could hear what the person on the other end was saying. “That’s amazing news! Yes, yes, I’ll get that to you as soon as possible. Yes sir, and thanks again.”

Anita looked up from her desk and locked eyes with Kurt, who had reached out to steady himself on the doorframe. Her smile was blinding.

“It was approved!” She yelled, standing up and moving toward Kurt. “You’d better call your hubby and tell him to get his cute little butt down here to sign some papers, because you guys are going to be fathers!” She grabbed Kurt’s shoulders as she was speaking, and shook him. Then hugged him. Kurt usually wasn’t the kind to hug people he didn’t know,  but he hugged her hard, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

“Sorry.” He said, when he’d realized what he’d done. “I just can’t believe it. You said you just called this morning.”

“I know! I’m a little shocked about that too, but I think because of the circumstances, they wanted to make the decision sooner, rather than later. Plus, they were so impressed with your application that it helped speed the process along.” Kurt was still in disbelief when she smacked his arm. “Hurry up! Call Blaine! I can’t wait to tell him the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. Had a lot of RL issues to deal with these last couple of weeks. This is a short chapter, but it’s better than nothing, I hope! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

 

Kurt’s eyes widened and he quickly reached into his pocket for his phone. He’d almost forgotten to call amidst their celebration. He also didn’t think about Blaine’s initial reaction once he realized where Kurt was.

“Hey babe.” Blaine answered just like always, although his voice was not as lively as normal.

“Hey.” Kurt said, and paused. “Ok, don’t be upset until I have a chance to explain, but I need you to meet me at the children’s agency, like now.”

“Kurt, what did you do?” Blaine’s voice hardened, fearing the worst.

“Sweetheart, just trust me. It’s not what you think, but I also don’t want to explain it to you over the phone, so please come down here.”

“So you were lying about seeing Rachel today?” Kurt hated the accusation in his tone. “I knew something was off.” He grumbled.

“Blaine, I promise to explain everything once you get here. I’m sorry I lied but I was just trying to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“And you don’t think it hurts to know you lied to me?” Kurt could feel things escalating, so he knew he had to end the call quickly.

“Look, you can be mad at me all you want after you come down here and let me explain. Please.”  There must have been enough pleading in that one word to make Blaine pause.

“Ok. I’ll be there soon.”

“I love you.” Kurt said quietly.

“I love you too.” They never said goodbye without saying it, even if they were upset with each other.

By the time Blaine got there he had run different scenarios over and over in his head, and was feeling quite anxious. Kurt, on the other hand, had been talking about logistics with Anita, so he was shaken up when Blaine finally appeared, eyes red rimmed and a concerned look on his face.

Kurt was immediately at Blaine’s side and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine’s half hearted attempt to hug back prompted Anita to intervene.

“Blaine, thank you so much for coming.” She was beside him when Kurt released him from his embrace, hand out to shake. He shook her hand but before he could ask anything, she continued. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” she glanced at Kurt and back to Blaine, “So if you’ll have a seat, I’ll explain everything.”

Blaine took one of the chairs in front of her desk while Kurt took the other. He glanced at Blaine and could see the stiffness in his shoulders. And he could see Blaine tense up more and more when she mentioned that Kurt had emailed her this morning.

“Anita, would you mind if I explained?” Kurt asked, wanting his husband to hear this news straight from him.

“Of course, Kurt. The news should come from you anyway.”

“At this point, I don’t care who it is, I just want to know what’s going on.” Blaine said, clearly out of patience. Kurt turned to face Blaine.

“Last night, I didn’t sleep well.” Before he could say anything more, Blaine had interrupted.

“Neither of us slept well.”

“Just listen, please, before you get anymore upset, ok?” Blaine rolled his eyes, but nodded. “When I finally dozed off, I had a dream that I was in our kitchen holding a beautiful little girl with blue eyes, just like mine and a pink dress. And when I turned around, you were sitting at our table with a little boy, with the same blue eyes.” Blaine’s face showed his confusion. “It was Aiden.” Kurt could tell the moment Blaine understood.

“So first thing this morning, I emailed Anita and asked her if we could adopt both Aiden and his little sister, even though she’s hasn’t been born yet.”

Blaine turned around in his chair to completely face Kurt, his hands clasped in front of him.

“I didn’t want to say anything to you because I know how disappointed you were that we couldn’t adopt Aiden, and if it wasn’t possible for us to do this, I didn’t want you to go through that rejection again.” Kurt reached over and took Blaine’s two hands in his own.

“Kurt.” A single tear fell from his eye. Blaine’s heart felt so full. He understood that his husband was trying to protect him, like he always does.

“But it doesn’t matter now, because while I was here, they called and they approved it! They are allowing us to adopt both kids!”

Blaine’s eyes widened and his mouth opened almost comically.

“Are you serious?” He whispered. Kurt couldn’t tell if he was happy or just in shock.

“I-I mean, unless you don’t want that.”

“Are you kidding!” His voice was so loud, Kurt sat back a little, startled. “Of course it’s what I want! Kurt, it’s everything I want.”

He was up and out of his chair in a split second, pulling Kurt into the biggest hug he could, burying his face in Kurt’s neck. He then pulled back and kissed Kurt, pouring every emotion he was feeling into the kiss.

When they finally separated and realized where they were, both men blushed, turning back toward Anita.

“Sorry.” Blaine said quietly.

“Don’t be. This just makes me more sure they made the right decision.”  
Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and squeezed. “Now, let’s get this paperwork started so you two can go home and celebrate properly.” Blaine looked at her shocked, while Kurt just chuckled.

“Would we be able to see Aiden before we go?” Blaine asked.

“Of course. We’ve got to tell him the good news, as well.”

“Really? We get to tell him today?” Blaine was so excited he could just burst.

“No time like the present.” She said, smiling. “I think he’s going to be just as excited as you two are!”

It was about 15 minutes later after they had finished going over the extra paperwork, that Anita sent for Aiden.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic will be a multi-chapter, because apparently I can’t turn my mind off! I’m hoping it’s only 3 parts, but we’ll see! I’ll try to post the rest as soon as possible!


End file.
